Dobe and The Bastard
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] Prince Sasuke was cursed after the death of his family. To break the curse, he had to fall in love before the last petal of the blossom tree falls. However, it wasn't easy especially whenever he loses his temper, he turns into a monster!
1. CH 1: Meet The Bastard

**My Seventh Fic…**

Hey minna-san! Yes it's me again with a brand new fic! XD After reading this, you'll find it pretty familiar & I'm sure everyone knows the '**_story'_**.

However, let me point out that the _theme_ of this fic is based on the '**_story'_** I mentioned above but the _storyline _is based on Naruto and my own style.

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) Prince Sasuke was cursed after the death of his family. To break the curse, he had to fall in love before the last petal of the blossom tree falls. However, it's not as easy as it seems especially since when he loses his temper, he turns into a hideous monster! Who will love him and can he find love on time?

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, NejiGaa, LeeSaku, KakaIru, KibaHina, ShikaTema, ChouIno, KanTen, JirTsu

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boy x boy) fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any **FLAMING**. All flames will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei!

Hope you enjoy!

**-------**

_Chapter 1_

**Meet The Bastard.**

Once upon a time……… Nah... too lame. Let's try this one!

-------

"NEJI!" Roaring angrily, his voice echoed throughout the whole castle.

From the study room, a handsome young advisor, Hyuuga Neji, could do nothing but sigh and shake his head, feeling a major migraine coming up. Slowly, he put his novel down on the table before standing up and making his way to his master's room.

Yes, it was just another day with the prince's usual blazing temper.

As Neji approached the room, he found a few other royal servants were already at the door. They were Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, the prince's personal maid-servants and Subaku Gaara, his personal bodyguard.

"Neji, you're finally here! Thank god!" Sakura spoke in relief. However, Neji didn't miss the fear on her face. He nodded at her and looked at the others. They too had the same look as Sakura, except for Gaara. Neji pinched his nose and sighed. _Things just can't get any worse then this…_

Slowly, he opened the door and entered the dark, torn-apart room. At the doorway to the balcony, there stood a hideous monster with two gigantic hand-looking wings that had torn through royal clothes. His skin colour was a dark greenish gray. On his face you could see a black plus mark on his nose and dark violet lips, and eyes with black retinas and bloody red sharingan.

Neji noticed the seal was glowing brightly on his neck. He then looked at the corner of the room and found the young servant girl he'd hired just 2 days ago cowering in fear. Her whole face was pale, as though she had just seen the scariest thing in her life. Neji shook his head sadly and looked back at his master and cousin, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since the day the entire royal family was massacred 5 years ago, Sasuke had never been the same person. Despite managing to survive the massacre, the tragedy hadn't ended... Instead, a curse was placed on the prince's neck by the traitorous royal servant, Orochimaru.

The curse seal was no ordinary seal. It reacted according to the prince's emotions, mainly his anger and hatred. Each time he lost his temper, the seal would activate and he would transform into a hideous monster and go berserk. He would only return to his original form once he calmed down.

The prince never knew how lucky he was that he had so many loyal servants who had been his friends since young. Despite how cold and distant he was to them, they had never blamed him once. In fact, they always stayed by his side. They'd do anything for him and tried their best to tolerate his bad temper. They even went to the extent of calming him whenever he went berserk in his seal form despite how dangerous it was! However… many were always injured during the process.

No matter how cold Sasuke was, deep down he still cared for his friends. And he hated it, hated himself for hurting them like this. That was the reason why he shut himself up in his room most of the time, so that he wouldn't harm them anymore. Little did he know that by doing this, he was only making everyone more worried than ever.

"Sakura, Hinata. Please take Miss Aiko out of here and send her to Shikamaru. He'll know what to do." Neji commanded. The girls nodded and slowly walked towards the frightened girl, lifting her frozen body up carefully and walking out of the room.

Once the door closed, Neji focused his attention back on Sasuke. Gaara stood at the door on guard.

"Master?" Neji called out. Only a low growl was his reply.

"You have to control that temper of yours. This is 76th servant you've chased off. You can't keep doing this. You'll never be able to get rid of the curse if this goes on." Neji spoke sternly.

"What if it never goes away?" Sasuke answered hoarsely.

"Don't say something like that master and please calm down." Gaara scolded.

Both the royal servants didn't blink as their master slowly changed back into his original form revealing a handsome raven-haired prince with a pair of obsidian eyes and fair skin.

After transforming back, Sasuke slowly leaned his tired body against the doorway of the balcony. He didn't care about his torn clothes as he was pretty used to it. Sakura and Hinata would make sure he had a new set of clothing later. He sighed sadly while gazing out at the garden from his balcony.

In the middle of the garden, there stood a beautiful blossom tree, glowing surreally in the night. However, the tree was no ordinary blossom tree as it was tied to the prince's curse. To break the curse, he had to fall in love and have his love returned before the last petal fell.

Sadly there wasn't much time left. Almost three-quarter of the blossoms were gone, leaving the tree almost bare. Another 8 months or so, and all the blossoms on the tree would be gone and the prince would remain in his curse form forever.

Neji and Gaara looked at each other and then looked back at Sasuke. They couldn't help but pity their friend as Sasuke hadn't done anything to deserve such suffering.

In truth, Sasuke was good person at heart. He might be arrogant and spoilt at times but he still showed that he cared for everyone and was willing to help anytime. He smiled and laughed a lot back then. But now… after 5 years of torment, the smiles were gone for good and Sasuke wasn't the person they used to know.

This was why they couldn't give up, no matter what. They wanted their prince back, their master, their friend and their… Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Neji called out in concern.

"Please…leave me alone." The prince pleaded harshly. Both Neji and Gaara didn't say anymore, bowing respectfully before walking out of the room quietly.

Once Neji closed the door, both he and Gaara walked down the hallway. Once they were distant from the prince's room they turned to look determinedly at each other.

"Tomorrow we'll go visit the eastern village."

Gaara frowned at him, "We're not gonna find another one, are we?"

Neji just shrugged, "It's the only thing we can do now."

"Neji… we can't keep doing this forever. Every servant we gave to him ran like cowering chickens the minute he transformed into a monster. " Gaara pointed out.

"So we just leave Sasuke like this forever! Come on Gaara! Are you telling you're giving up on him already?" Neji snapped back frustratingly.

Gaara didn't say anything and looked down shamefully. Neji felt a pang of guilt for yelling at him like that. He knew he wasn't the only one affected by the whole situation, everyone was.

"I'm sorry Gaara… I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that, I still believe that there's still hope to save our master. And I'm not going to give up until I find the right person for him. I'm sure there's one person in this world who will help him break this curse."

Gaara nodded in understanding and looked up at the Hyuuga. "So, when do we leave?" He asked.

Neji put his arm around Gaara's shoulder and smiled, "First thing in the morning."

**TBC**

**-------**

Alrighty! The first chappie done! As for Naruto, he will enter the next one, I assure you. XD

So what do you think? REVIEW!


	2. CH 2: Meet The Dobe

Wow… the response for this fic is really GOOD! Thank you so much guys! XD

Alright, let's join Neji and Gaara in their search for our _lovely blonde servant_. Hehe! XP

_Betaed by **Hikari Reika. **_Thanks dear! XD

**-------**

_Chapter 2_

**Meet The Dobe**

After two days of traveling, Neji and Gaara finally arrived at the eastern village, Konohagakure. They gaped in awe at how peaceful and lively the village was. It was nothing like the other village they had visited before.

_Interesting..._ Thought Neji as they both walked into the town. Around them, people were busy selling and buying goods for a living. It appeared that the villagers knew each other well by the way they called their name out casually.

"This village is different than I've expected," said Gaara.

Neji couldn't agree more, "Indeed. And I think this is a perfect place to find what we need,"

"So, how do we start? There are tons of people here and this time we didn't prepare any posters," the red head noted.

Neji smiled smugly at his comrade, "My dear Gaara, there's no need to hang up posters to get what we want. Just use your intuition."

Gaara looked skeptically at him, "Intuition?" The Hyuuga nodded, "Yes. Now let's not waste time here and we should start looking-…" A bellowing voice interrupted him.

"OII KONOHAMARU YOU BRAT!!! GIVE IT BACK HERE!!!"

They saw a young blonde boy with unique whisker scars on both cheeks, chasing a small brunette boy down the street.

"IF YOU WANT IT, YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! HEEHEE!" the smaller one yelled back. In his hands was a weird orange book and with a weird title, 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Damn you brat! If you don't it give back now, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard that you wouldn't be walking for weeks!" the blonde threatened.

Gaara had enough. His headache was getting worse because of the noise that they were making. And here he expected this village to be peaceful one. As soon as he saw the small boy running pass him, with quick reflexes, he grabbed hold of the boy's collar and lifted him up in front of him.

Konohamaru yelped at the sudden jerk of his shirt and was about to yell angrily at the person until his eyes met treacherous green ones glaring at him, he immediately shut his mouth and trembled fearfully. Neji only shook his head pitifully at the child and did nothing.

"Yo! Thanks for catching him," said the blonde as he jogged up to them. Gaara grunted back and dropped the trembling boy on the ground.

The blonde walked towards the boy on the ground and thwacked his head before taking the book away. "Serves you right! You're damn lucky that I'm not telling your uncle Asuma that you skipped school again." Konohamaru only pouted while rubbing his sore head.

Neji studied the blonde for awhile. There was something about him that he couldn't describe. That unique charisma he has. _Could he be the one we're looking for… _

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde introduced, putting his hand out. Neji happily took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is my friend Subaku Gaara." He pointed at the red-head beside him.

Naruto looked at them for a moment, "Hmm… I've never seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes we are. We've been traveling around the country for days and decided to have a rest here." The Hyuuga replied.

"Looks like you came to right place! Welcome to Konohagakure!" Naruto greeted with a welcoming smile. Neji noted that the blonde has a beautiful smile. _Not to mention cute too._

Naruto felt a tug at his long-sleeved black shirt and looked down at Konohamaru, "What is it Konohamaru?" The small boy pointed the book that made Naruto remembered something.

"Oh Shit! I have to deliver this to the ero-sannin! I'm sorry but I gotta go! I'll see ya around! Enjoy your stay! Bye!" Both Naruto and Konohamaru then took off in another direction of the town.

"Finally they're gone." Gaara mumbled before walking in another direction.

"You know, he's the perfect person for Sasuke," the Hyuuga said out of sudden which made Gaara stop in his tracks. The red-head turned around and stared at him like he had just grown another head, "What?! Him?! Look Hyuuga, I don't know what's going in your mind but he's way too opposite of that bastard! Moreover, he's too young for him!"

"That's the whole point Gaara! Opposite attracts and age doesn't matter. Besides, Sasuke's only turning 23 in next three months." As much as Gaara hated to admit, Neji had a point. He shrugged defeatedly, knowing it's futile to argue with the Hyuuga. And besides, Neji was very determined to get that blonde boy and no one can stop him until he gets it.

"Fine. But how do we get him to the castle? We can't just kidnap him. It's a crime."

"We could ask the villagers around. I'm sure they'll know him since the villagers here are pretty close to one another." Neji suggested.

"Agreed, let's start at the ramen stall over there. I'm hungry anyway," And they both walked to the Ichiraku ramen stall which was just in front of them.

As they entered the stall, a young woman greeted them, "Welcome! How may we serve you?"

"I would like a seafood ramen please." Neji ordered after scanning the menu. The waitress wrote it down.

"And you sir?" she asked Gaara.

"Give me a pork ramen."

"All right, my father will be serving your orders in a minute," and she disappeared to the kitchen.

True enough, their orders came in a minute with an elderly man serving their meal. _He must be the girl's father and the boss of this stall._ Gaara noted. After serving his customers, the boss couldn't help but studied them as though he never seen them before.

"Sorry if I asked, but are you new here?" he asked and as usual Neji answered. "Yes we are. We're just stopped by here from our travels."

"Ah…I see. Well hope you enjoy your stay here." The boss smiled welcomingly.

"Thanks." Thinking this was the right opportunity, Neji decided to make his moves. "May I ask you something sir?"

"Just call me Teuchi will do. Yeah sure."

"Do you happen to know a boy name Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?! Of course I know that boy! He's my number customer!" said Teuchi proudly.

A smile crept on Neji's face._ Looks like we're lucky today._

"I see, because we just met him earlier and I find him an interesting person."

The man laughed heartily, "Indeed he is. Everyone says so. He's a very friendly boy and he gets along well with everyone. But he can be quite a headache at times."

Taking in every single detail about Naruto, Neji decided asked further while Gaara just ate his meal silently, only listening to the conversation.

"Is he staying with anyone?"

"Yup, he's staying with his famous grandparents. His grandfather, Jiraiya-sama is a famous author and his grandmother, Tsunade-sama is the best doctor in this country and also the mayor of this village too." Teuchi answered.

_Wait a minute. I know those two name, they are pretty well-known throughout the country. So… Naruto is related to them. This is getting really interesting. _

"You know what, I would to love meet them. Where do you think I can find them in this village?" Neji pressed on. He was very close of getting Naruto as Sasuke's servant.

Teuchi cupped his chin and thought for a moment, "Hmm… they're not easy to find as they travel around a lot. Tsunade-sama will be outside the village gambling so my best bet will be Jiraiya-sama, I think he should be around the village or in his office."

_Then I guess Jiraiya will do then. _

"Where can I find Jiraiya-sama's office?"

Teuchi then took out a piece of paper and pen and drew the map for them. Once done, he gave it to Neji, "Here you go. There's no way you can miss it."

Neji scanned through the map carefully and thanked him, "Thank you very much for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Oh no problem. Anytime," the boss smiled.

Neji smiled back and pocketed the map before he resumed eating. He had to admit that the ramen here is really good. _Maybe I should ask Chouji to come and learn to cook this stuff._

After both royal servants finished paying their meal, they set off to find Jiraiya.

-------

_At the Jiraiya's office…_

"He's right, we definitely cannot miss it." Gaara stated when he saw a giant orange sign 'JIRAIYA'S OFFICE' on a small building. Neji stepped up the door and found it unlocked.

They then entered the building and their first impression of it was… WHAT A MESS! Massive stacks of papers, magazines and newspaper on the floor not just one place but everywhere. You can barely find your way inside the building.

"This is the messiest place I've ever seen! Doesn't anyone clean this place up?!" Gaara complained as he scanned the whole room. Neji only shrugged and decided to look around. Maybe he could find something about this man and his relation to Naruto. After all, it doesn't look like anyone was around.

Unfortunately, someone came in before they could even get started.

"Damn gaki! Delivering the wrong book!" grumbled the white hair man until he found intruders in his office.

"Who are you? And I don't remember letting anyone entering my office without permission."

Neji approached him and introduced, "I'm Hyuuga Neji and this is my friend Subaku Gaara. We would like to see Jiraiya-sama. Do you happen to know where he is?"

The hermit gave out a jovial laugh. Neji and Gaara looked at each other confusedly before looking back to him.

"You're speaking to him right now," said the famous author proudly. Neji almost grin at their luck today.

Jiraiya studied the two young men intensely and was surprised to find that they were wearing a royal platinum ring on the forefinger of their left hand. "Are you royal servants?" he asked.

Gaara rolled his eyes. Finally there's someone who recognized them. The Hyuuga couldn't be any happier, this would make things easier for them to get Naruto, "Yes we are and we're here on a quest."

"I see. So… what can I do for you gentlemen?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

"We've heard that Naruto was you grandson."

Jiraiya groaned when the brat's name mentioned, "Ya… I assumed that you've met him. I'm sorry if he had caused any trouble."

"Oh, not at all. He's really nice to us. In fact, I was wondering if we can hire him to work for us." Neji requested politely.

Jiraiya almost choked after hearing it. _What the fuck?! Hire Naruto?! That boy can't even do a simple thing without causing a disaster!_

Quickly composing himself upright, he became serious, "But why Naruto?"

"He has the right personality that we want for this job." Neji explained which made the hermit stared at him bewilderedly.

_Right personality?! This is Naruto we're talking about here! Sure, he's a friendly and a nice kid. But still!_

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, calming himself down, "Okay, okay, before you hire him, what kind of job do you want him for and why?"

"We want him to serve our master because his highness… Well… You can say he's a very lonely person and now he's suffering from a sickness. Therefore I think Naruto is perfect for the job. We need someone who can cheer him up." Neji decided leave the 'love' part out.

Jiraiya cupped a hand on his chin and thought hard. He didn't like the idea of Naruto serving another person. That gaki hate being asked around like a slave and it won't be long before he ends up fighting. King or not, he doesn't give a rat ass. Moreover, he wasn't sure whether Naruto would want to leave the village that he loves so much. He's dream after all was to become a mayor of this village one day.

_Great! Just great! Why does the brat always get involve into something like this?! ARGHHH!!! He's such a pain in the ass! However… it will be great for him to explore outside of the village than sticking his butt here for his entire life. But… what will Tsunade say? She's so darn protective over him! I doubt she would let them have him! She already made him her successor! ... Let's not involve Iruka in this. He's just as bad as her…or worst._

"Erm… you know what, I actually don't mind if you take him. It will do him good. But I think it will be wiser to ask his grandmother first. She is the mayor after all. If you want I can take you to her now since she just returned from her gambling trip." Jiraiya offered.

Both Neji and Gaara gladly took the offer and followed the hermit to his wife's office.

-------

_At the Mayor's office…_

"No. I won't let you take Naruto away from this village. He still has a dream that he needs to accomplished here." replied the busty blonde woman who looked in her twenties when fact is she's already in her fifties.

Neji sighed tiredly. She was the hardest person he ever persuaded. He tried offering good deals with her but she turned each of them down. Her mother-instincts immediately kicked in the minute he mentioned her grandson name. She was extremely protective over her grandson and at this rate, he would never have Naruto. And from the looks, she is hell of a strong woman which she could easily break your bones with just one punch.

Jiraiya quietly whistled at one corner, trying not to get involve with his raging wife. Gaara however was getting impatient. He finally decided to step in. If the Hyuuga can't persuade with his negotiating talk then he will do it… the easy way.

(Thunk!)

A large bag of goal coins was placed on the table in front of Tsunade. Tsunade gawked at the amount of money in that bag.

"Now… can we have him now?" Gaara asked with a smirk adorning on his face. He knew she's a sucker when comes to money. That's what all gamblers are.

Neji was utterly shocked at Gaara's own negotiation. But decided not to say anything if it means to reach their goal, he will do anything. Jiraiya on the other hand had already stopped whistling and was watching the interesting scene.

"Mmm………" Tsunade was still hesitating. It was a very difficult to choose. The money or Naruto?

Gaara rolled his eyes and drop another large gold bag on the table. _Try refusing this._

"All right, you can have him." Tsunade finally gave in as she eyed the money greedily. A triumphant smirked played on the red head lips.

_Hn. That was too easy._

-------

_Outside the castle grounds…_

"Woah…" Naruto gaped in awe at the sight of the beautiful grand castle in front of him. Never in his life had he seen one, besides hearing stories about it from the villagers.

_Wow, who knew Neji and Gaara were actually royal servants! I never thought that ero-sannin has some connection with the royal people! And now he's asking me to deliver this huge parcel to them! How cool can this be!_

Neji gave an approving glance at Gaara that he will take care of Naruto from here. Gaara nodded back before taking the horses that Jiraiya had borrowed them and headed to the royal stables.

Once Gaara had gone, Neji looked back at the excited boy, "Come Naruto-kun, let's go in." Neji gestured. Naruto happily followed.

When they entered the castle, Naruto again was overwhelmed of how beautiful it was from the inside. The whole place was brightly lit and it was so spacious. The interior and the furniture were just as grand as the castle itself. However… for some odd reason, he felt the darkness and emptiness lingering around the castle. Like a curse.

"So… do you like this place?" asked the Hyuuga.

"It's really nice," replied the blonde.

Neji smiled, "I'm glad you like it because from now on, you will be staying here."

A flabbergasted look struck Naruto's face. _What the FUCK?! STAY HERE?! That's not the deal we made!!!_

"W-Wait, I- I thought I'm supposed to deliver this parcel and go home."

"Indeed, you are but you're definitely not going home," said the smiling Hyuuga. Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"W-What do you mean n-not going home?" he stuttered. _Why wasn't I told anything like this? What about my dreams of becoming a mayor of Konohagakure?_

"You see, we've struck a deal with your grandparents to have you work for us, which they willingly agreed to. So from now on, you'll be working here as a royal servant." Neji explained, keeping a smile on his face the whole time.

Then there was a long pregnant silence… and the blonde finally exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK???!!!!!!!!"

**TBC**

-------

WhooHoo!!! Naruto finally made it to the castle! XD Next chappie will the meeting of our fav couple. Look forward ya! REVIEW!


End file.
